Conventional combs tend to tug and pull out the hair as they are passed through it, both because the hair becomes bunched between the teeth, and because it becomes wedged in the ordinarily tapered juncture of the teeth with the spine. This effect is aggravated when the comb is used in kinky hair and has resulted in the development of the so-called "Afro" comb which is in popular current use among Blacks. However, a typical Afro comb is somewhat awkward in that the teeth are extraordinarily long and in some of these combs there is still a tendency for the hair to bunch and bind.